


Wires

by RickishMorty



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Rick, C137cest, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Rick, Wire Play, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Morty wants to be on top for once, but Rick doesn't satisfy him. The idea of leaving control is unbearable.But also irresistible.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizzyoliRavioli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyoliRavioli/gifts).



> Just a matter of control.

He loved the garage.

Not that he had ever shown it particularly, perhaps by arranging that perpetually messy shelf or by sticking one of those chilling kitten posters on the walls. Yes, he could have fixed it somehow, and instead it was as bare and impersonal as his room, if not more. The details were revealing and therefore dangerous; why surround yourself with what you prefer? Wasn't it like showing your vulnerable side, talking about yourself to the world and exposing yourself?

Rick kept his favorite things hidden, and secret. Or, he pretended not to care about them. The more he showed that he hated something, the more, perhaps, he needed it. The more he treated someone badly, the more he wanted him with him.

"Rick ..."

And Morty was his main and greatest weakness.

The boy's low, almost lamentable voice called out to him. Rick didn’t look away from the invention he was working on, concentrated, still with microscope glasses on his face, with which he could see the details of his project, even the most minute ones.

"Grandpa's busy," he said briskly, without even turning to the boy behind him.

Hands, small and soft, which he knew by heart, ran over his shoulders, in a caress on his lab coat which ended in the center of his chest, where his fingers intertwined. Morty's small face went into the hollow of his shoulder, and Rick could feel his smile on his lips, the moment his mouth came up to whisper in his ear, with a prolonged moan.

"But I w-want to..." he said softly, in a low voice, in a flattery that promised so much more. Rick didn’t turn, nor move, letting those fingers and that mouth spoil him, in small caresses that were swelling his pants. It wasn't often that Morty came to him and took the initiative. It was something that always left him amazed. It was also true, however, that often it was he who didn’t let him do it...

"Grandpa doesn't have time for adventures now, M-Morty."

Rick restrained a grin, continuing to work without paying any attention to the boy, as if he hadn't even noticed that he was behind him and was rubbing against him like a cat.

"B-but it's my t-turn to cho-choose it..."

Morty went to nibble on his ear and Rick bit his lips, holding back a groan. Ever since that little bastard had discovered that it was one of his weaknesses, he had been taking advantage of it from time to time.

Rick turned with the swivel chair towards him, pulling up the glasses that blocked his hair like a headband, making them look even more disheveled. He looked at the boy who had already begun to blush; he could have sworn that the boxers were already wet with sex.

"Oh yes? It doesn't seems to me... I distinctly remember tearing your card."

Rick arched his unibrow as he watched Morty climb on him in the chair, astride his legs: he was red and hot; that little shit had to be absurdly horny. And he too was starting to feel his pants tight.

Rick took his butt in his big hands, feeling Morty panting and bringing him closer to him: this time it was his turn to whisper in his ear.

"I could make an exception if it's an adventure that I like too..."

Morty gasped, feeling Rick's push underneath him, pressing his erection against his buttocks.

"R-Rick..."

Morty didn’t have time to speak, that Rick turned again, throwing him on the table regardless of the invention he was working on, dodging it with one arm. Now he had a new project and it was his favorite.

"Rick, wa-wait..."

Morty tried to speak, hindered by Rick's hands tugging at his pants, revealing his excitement. As he predicted: the boxers were very humid.

Rick massaged his cock, making it moist with his fingers, lubricating them with his precum, ready to go down between his buttocks to probe him with a finger. The moment he was about to penetrate him, Morty put his hand on his wrist, hindering his movement: Rick looked up, annoyed and even surprised. What the fuck was that kid doing?

"R-Rick, I..."

Rick frowned, seeing Morty blushing more and more, without understanding what the hell the problem was. He was excited in a scandalous way, what else did he want to wait for?

"Morty, although I admit it's strange, I can't read minds, so I invite you to tell me what the fuck is going on in your brain."

Morty bit his lips, looking at him uncertain and insecure, as if weighing the idea of saying or not saying something. Rick's arched his unibrow, urged him to explain himself.

"I-I wish ... I-I would like to try to change today..." Morty swallowed, getting more straight with his back and squeezing his thighs, where his grandfather's hand was still in the middle.

"I-I would like to try... To b-be on top..."

Rick just parted his lips, understanding what he meant.

Oh.

That's why it was from the beginning of that provocation that he act so strange... Rick observed his lustful and pleading gaze, full of a curiosity that only young people can have. An insatiable hunger that could only subside by having the experiences of which he had such a strong desire.

Too bad Rick wasn't exactly of the same opinion.

Sex made no difference to the rest of things: he had to have the situation in his hands and the idea of leaving control to Morty was out of the question. Although, every now and then, he imagined to drop his guard in those moments... The thought teased and stressed him at the same time. It was not a matter of lack of control only; he would have had it with him anyway, it wasn't about being on top. Rick was, in fact, above those sexual stereotypes that meant nothing.

It was more a question of how he looked in the boy's eyes. It was not an option to question his authority with Morty; that kid was already getting too cocky lately. And in that he had learned from the master.

"Oh... Would you like to swap with g-grandpa, M-Morty? Wo-would you like to be on top?"

Morty nodded, his cheeks burning and his eyes full of expectation and hope, excited that he actually let him do it. It was possible? Was Rick really willing to give him the lead?

What a question.

Rick leaned over Morty's towering and wet member, licking it all the way down without stopping to look at the boy.

Absolutely not.

Rick took him by force, dragging him over him and straddling him again on top, on the chair, but this time half naked. Morty could feel his erection pressing under his ass and clung to Rick's lab coat to stay still in the chair. The man put his hand on his own trousers, undoing them.

"I'll let you be on top, then" Rick grinned and Morty, feeling that hard and swollen member finally free from the fabric that covered him, definitely understood Rick's intentions.

The scientist had managed yet again to manipulate his words.

Morty widened his eyes, shivering at the warm contact of Rick's cockhead with the opening of his buttocks.

"N-no, R-Rick, I-I meant-"

Rick snapped his fingers and long wires came out of one of the abandoned boxes on the shelf behind, reaching them at the foot of the chair. One end stuck into the ground, while the other wrapped around Morty's wrists, pulling them down and forcing him to press his pelvis against Rick, unable to move. His hands pressed against Morty’s hips did the rest.

"RICK! N-no, I-I w-wanted- "

"Shhh... You don't want to deprive Jerry of the sweet sleep of the unemployed..." Rick smiled at him, before lifting Morty's yellow shirt, putting it in his mouth to make him shut up and receiving in return the attempt of a bite and an angry look. Rick's erection jumped violently between his buttocks, causing Morty to moan at the cloth.

"Why do you always have to complain, even when I satisfy you...?" Rick ran a hand through Morty’s hair, arching his unibrow as if to scold him. Morty moaned, trying to get out of there, pulling the wires to no avail.

Rick's hands slid down to his butt in a caress, spreading his buttocks slowly, but firmly. His hard, swollen cock positioned itself exactly where Rick wanted it.

The scientist approached the boy, whispering in his ear: "What a spoiled child..."

Rick pushed into him, less slowly than his slow, calculated gestures predicted. Morty widened his eyes, welcoming him with a strangled groan and tears streaming down his eyes.

Rick entered him completely, with a satisfied, almost sadistic grin. As if the wires were not enough to pull him down, his hands also went to tighten the grandson's hips again, accompanying his thrusts with the combined movement of the pelvis.

Morty narrowed his eyes and a tear fell on his cheek, as a drop of semen slid down the straight and turgid shaft of his penis, which jumped with pleasure and pain with each push of Rick.

He himself enjoyed deeply to see Morty so subjugated and helpless, put in difficulty by his cock that came and went from him at the speed and rhythm that he and ONLY he decided. Control was his worst drug, inside and outside of sex. Wasn't that every Rick's? Yet they had preferred to trade it for the Citadel, which had also deprived them of their freedom.

He preferred to stay there, in that garage hole, with his favorite drug bouncing on his cock, moaning forcefully to try to free himself from the shirt in his mouth, while he was crying from the effort.

Delicious.

Morty came on Rick’s shirt, in a violent and not allowed orgasm. Rick freed himself inside him with a hoarse, strangled groan, squeezing his hips so tightly that he stuck his nails inside, in a long orgasm, that he completely enjoyed as he felt his cum coming out of Morty's narrow opening.

When he opened his eyes, he met Morty's gaze, furrowed and extremely angry. Rick smiled before removing the wet shirt from his mouth.

"Second round, b-babe...?"

Morty didn't answer, with a frown that meant everything. Ok, maybe that was enough for today.

Rick raised his hands, as if to proclaim himself innocent: "Oh, ok... Evidently you understand that being on top it’s not an experience you like".

Rick grinned and snapped his fingers before Morty could answer, finally freeing him from the tight wires on his red, swollen wrists. Rick took Morty in his arms, placing him on the table as if nothing had happened and leaving him, turning to wipe his sperm with his hand. He could feel his grandson’s gaze on him, angry and upset.

"R-Rick ... You-you are ..."

Rick looked at him over his shoulder, carelessly, before pulling up his boxers and trousers, fastening his belt again.

Morty got out of the table, with slow movements for the sensation still present on his back: he picked up his pants from the ground, with a tug. With as much violence he slipped them on, without taking his eyes off Rick.

"... you-you're an asshole!"

Rick rolled his eyes before pulling out his flask to take a sip.

“You always have to complain about everything, Morty. Y _ooourgh_ you're unbearable. "

“Don't throw it on me, R-Rick! Y-you're an asshole and you know it! "

The boy finished dressing before going to the door. Rick followed him with his eyes, continuing to drink from his flask.

"And s-sooner or later you will find s-someone who will kick your ass and put you in your seat!"

Morty pointed to him, terribly offended, before leaving, slamming the door.

What a whiner.

"Oh my God, I'm shaking ..."

Rick snorted, shaking his head. Fucking ungrateful. He knew he liked it.

Rick was fucking drunk. Arguing with Morty was never pleasant, especially when he knew deep down that he was wrong. That brat could put him in front of himself and his mistakes more than anyone else. He really was unbearable.

The flask had been emptied for an hour now and Rick had had to take a tour of some dimension where the water was alcoholic beverages in order to be able to replenish his supply for free. Now he was back in the garage, lying on the ground, with the wires that had tied Morty around him, abandoned. His green burr ran out of his mouth, while he had bottles, spilled liquids and broken glass around him.

He had no idea what time it was and what the family was doing at the time: maybe Summer or Beth had even come to call him for dinner, quickly leaving the moment they saw what Rick was in. They knew well that there was not much to do, if not wait for him to get drunk and fall asleep, destroyed.

He was not yet at that point, though. He was in a very particular state of alteration that he didn’t often have: drunk and totally fucked up, but with a hint of underlying lucidity that shone behind his conscience.

The same lucidity that allowed him to notice a green vortex that opened in front of him, illuminating the garage: in that instant he realized that it had to be night.

He tried to put himself straight on his back, propping himself up with his elbows on the floor in an attempt to focus on that figure who had something decidedly familiar. Closing his eyelids at different rates, Rick understood why he reminded him of something or someone: he was a Rick.

"C-137... What an honor" Rick could see the other's grin, or at least guess it, being a dark silhouette on the portal. The vortex closed a moment later, leaving them in the dark again.

Rick belched, putting a hand on his spinning head: "What the fuck..."

He watched the other Rick go to his work counter, lighting the light that was positioned there; finally he could look at him better. He had greasy hair, an earring and a gold tooth that made his grin even more slimy. He had no idea who the fuck he was.

"Well? Don't you remember?"

Rick rubbed his eyes, before twisting his annoyed mouth: "Should I?"

"Considering the humiliation you inflicted on me, I would say yes..."

Rick frowned, confused, but above all disinterested. He had no idea who this guy was and he didn't care too much. It must have been one of the umpteenth Rick, or simply living beings, who were a pain in the ass in one of the interdimensional journeys with Morty. If he had to remember all the guys who became his enemies and had dealt with him, it wouldn't have taken him a lifetime to memorize them.

"Oh... Did you come to ask me my apologies? Sorry, but I'm a little... Broken now."

"You have no idea how much you will be later..."

Gold Tooth snapped his fingers, exactly as Rick had done a little while ago with Morty. The wires next to Rick moved vibrating, immediately finding the scientist's wrists and tightening them, much tighter than they were with the boy before. Instead of pulling him down, however, the ends stuck violently against the ceiling, forcing Rick to stand, suspended in the air with his arms stretched out. He grunted, feeling the pressure on his veins and the pain on his skin, looking at the Rick in front of him. What the fuck had he got in his head?

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you like this dimension where to die?"

The sneer of the man in front of him would have made anyone else shiver as he licked his gold tooth, looking down on Rick.

"You don't have the vaguest idea..." his hand ran over Rick's chest, going down, stopping on his lower abdomen, just before the belt; "... how much any Ricks would pay to be able to fuck you."

The two looked at each other: the lust in the man's eyes was indescribable and the excitement was intuible from his dilated pupils.

"C-137..."

The man grabbed his belt, pulling it towards him and sniffing his neck voraciously, eager to hear what his smell could have been, if equal to his or different.

"The Rogue..."

Rick felt the other biting him hard on the jugular and clenched his teeth, holding back a groan of pain. The circulation of the hands was starting to block and he was losing sensitivity to his fingers.

"Did you come to get rich?" Rick looked at him, gritting his teeth, while the other walked away again, with a satisfied smile. He went to open his pants, revealing a turgid and moist erection, which began to caress.

"Maybe. But I offer myself the first round for free. "

Rick watched him masturbate, before stretching one leg towards him in a rush, placing one foot on his chest.

"Don’t dare".

"Yes,I will... and I want to look you in the eye while I fuck you."

The other took his ankle, moving his leg on his side and going to grab the other: he must have calculated everything well, because Rick's butt went perfectly on his erection. The gold-toothed Rick went to unbutton his pants, lowering them, while Rick fidgeted, freeing himself from that grip. The wires, as if they had heard him and rebelled against him, made a double turn around his thighs, forcing him to open them wide and keeping him suspended and completely exposed to the erection of the other.

"Not only Ricks would pay... Do you have any idea what the Federation would offer to see you open-legged as you are now?"

Rick realized how much he actually resembled his alternative versions, when the Rick in front of him lifted his shirt, inserting it inside his mouth to make him shut up.

Ricks were all pieces of shit.

"But it seems to me that you don't mind the idea."

The man looked down, bringing a hand under Rick's testicles, where his member was starting to get hard. Rick stared at him, drooling angrily on his shirt and with a killer look in his eyes.

"You act tough, but maybe you had been hoping for someone to give you a lesson for a while..."

The man's eyes shone, mischievous and predatory, aware of having a fortune that no one else (perhaps) had ever had. Rick almost laughed at that arrogance, typical of Ricks: obsessed with excelling and with _first times_. It was no wonder that everyone had a fixation on their Mortys. What could be better than a virgin boy of any experience, to amaze and upset, making him believe he is perfect and above all?

But Ricks couldn't fool each other.

They knew each other perfectly and knew their weaknesses, all their secret fantasies.

And they also knew that they would never admit that, in their obsession with control, the temptation to give it up and be commanded, controlled, was irresistible.

But every Rick knew it.

It was no coincidence that the relationships between Ricks were as frequent, almost as much as those between the Mortys: if you had to choose to be commanded, why not by the most powerful being in the universes? A Rick. It was worth it, in their proud self-centeredness towards themselves, which, however, was also the thing they hated the most.

A narcissistic hatred.

The Rick barely squeezed his testicles in his hands, in a dangerous massage, which could become a violent grasp at any moment. With the cock completely wet from his own precum he settled better in front of him, probing the opening, decidedly less narrow than what they were generally used to.

Rick narrowed his eyes, not to give any satisfaction to the other, moaning with a roar on the fabric of his shirt, with his temples starting to sweat from the effort. Although they were more "elastic", their erections were always something difficult to manage and accommodate. The cockhead was swallowed up, while the man continued to push inside him, without much compliments. He grinned, satisfied, watching Rick curl his feet and tilt his head upwards.

"Who knows how long it was you didn't take it... Maybe not that much."

His double went to tighten his buttock, with the gold tooth sparkling in a grin, while filling him completely, suspended as he was. Rick was losing sensitivity in his legs and hands and this made all his other areas definitely much more stimulable, in an accumulation of blood that right now concentrated mainly on his pulsating cock.

Rick was having difficulty breathing, with the wet cloth that occupied his throat and glancing nervously at the garage door, while the pushes began to become more insistent violent. Was it really so late? Was the family sleeping? Could they have come in and found themselves facing that situation?

As if he had read the thought, the other Rick urged him: "Oh, are you afraid that they will come in? Who knows, maybe you'd like even more... I bet you would like the family to see you while you get fucked. "

That bastard had some reason: it was useless to pretend to have different sexual fantasies; although with obvious preferences, Ricks had the same, identical perverted mind. In addition, there was no point in hiding it: even Rick's cock was now completely hard and was starting to get wet more and more.

The erection sank inside, quickly and without being prepared: at each push the other Rick moaned obscenely, while Rick grunted and snarled against his own shirt, with his eyes closed and clenching his fists. If the former had no problem showing how much he was enjoying, the latter instead refrained from giving him any satisfaction. The only sounds that filled the garage were the wet pops that his balls made against Rick's butt.

The idea of being totally helpless, just as Morty was a little while ago with him, excited him, occasionally appeasing the envy he felt towards his grandson when he was the one to fuck him. The pleasure felt when fucking and getting fucked was not the same: and it was a long time since he tried the second one again, with a Rick among other things.

Sex with a Rick was unforgettable.

The man went to open his eyelid, provocative, seeing the excited and stressed look of Rick, who continued to look at him badly but couldn’t hide that he was feeling pleasure.

The other's grin was illuminated by a green light, which struck him, and made it disappear. Rick turned to his right, to see what the light source was: another portal and another Rick coming out of there. The latter was much more beautiful than the first to arrive: a white tuxedo, two small earrings and a perfectly groomed and square beard. A strand of white hair broke the uniformly absurd color that every Rick's hair had.

"I'm late…?" he said, in a velvety voice.

The man with the gold tooth came out of Rick, rolling his eyes and turning towards the other, still with his cock tense and completely wet. Rick took the opportunity to catch his breath, trying to spit out his shirt.

"You are early. I said I wanted some privacy with C-137."

The man in a tuxedo approached Rick, looking at him with a lusty, but also a little skeptical smile.

"Are you sure it's him ...? If he's been fooled by you, he's not that smart after all."

Rick, completely exposed to the gaze of the two, felt the hand of the latest arrival that rotated him, making him remain suspended, but on his stomach and bending over. The wires immediately adapted to his new position, as if they had a life of their own; one of those attached to his thighs tightened around the cock, at the base, squeezing it just enough to make it more difficult to come. His hands were twisted behind his back, immobilized.

“If you don't believe it, you can also leave. Better for me".

Rick could hear the sound of a loose belt and a lowered zip: if he believed it or not, the man in a tuxedo wanted to participate in the party.

"Oh, no... The idea of teaching The Rogue a little manners makes me as hard as it hadn't happened for a long time...".

Rick couldn’t see them, but he could hear a wet cock rubbing on his buttock, while the sound of footsteps from the other's moccasins reached his ear. The man in a tuxedo arrived in front of Rick, with his cock rising an inch from his mouth; he smelled very strong.

"But I want to respect him... If I have to break his ass, I will use some lube."

The man rubbed his cock against his cheek, before taking the shirt and removing it from his mouth, immediately replacing it with his erection, without giving Rick time to breathe even for a moment. The man in a tuxedo grabbed his hair, strong, moving his head as he pleased, fast enough and reclining it just enough to not get bitten.

"How nice you are..." the man with the gold tooth chuckled, before returning to move inside him, squeezing his buttock tightly as he entered and exited: "I haven’t been so generous".

"You never are" the man in a tuxedo pulled Rick's hair tight, freeing his mouth again and making him bark a " _now I'll kill you_."

"Shh, you don't want to wake the others up..." the man in a tuxedo rubbed his own erection, before reaching the other behind Rick: they both widened his butt as much as possible, putting two fingers inside his anus, next to the erection already inside him, to facilitate the other one to enter.

Rick growled in pain, feeling the two big cocks rubbing together, while the moans of those two became more and more horny, seasoned with vulgarity and interjections.

"Oh, fuck... F-fuck, ho-holy shit... t-take it easy. Come in slowly. "

Rick felt the cockhead of the second that entered him, dilating the opening until he lost his breath. He could feel his drool dripping on the floor as he tried to breathe and at the same time he felt pain and pleasure that mixed and were difficult to bear.

The other erection also entered completely into him and all three, in unison, groaned with their hoarse and identical voices, with the same expression and the same saliva that dripped from his mouth.

The two cocks came out and entered inside him at the same rhythm, of the same precise size and shape, squeezing his buttocks and pressing him violently against his own pelvises, feeling the snap of the flesh on the flesh.

The three Ricks came almost together, interspersed a few seconds apart, in a chain of orgasms: Rick was the second, while the man in a tuxedo was the third. They filled him completely with their hot and abundant seed, but it was difficult to say who had enjoyed the most and why. Control and total absence of it had challenged each other in that garage, and no one had come out defeated: their faces were those of three winners.

The two Ricks came out of him, with their erections totally dirty with semen, dripping from their rods and from the opening of Rick, dilated beyond belief. All three panted, recovering strength and lucidity, each for different reasons.

"Oh, fuck..." the gold-toothed man looked at his companion, stunned and incredulous, "We broke C-137's ass."

The other chuckled, wiping his erection on Rick's buttock: "Yes... but I’m feeling a bit peckish."

"Do you want a second round?"

"Yes... but upstairs."

Rick's body tensed, vibrating the wires that held him still.

"... I want to complete the work. And then, I imagine what it would be like with an even narrower hole. Unless he broke it."

The two chuckled, before their voices were immediately interrupted: steel cables went to immobilize them, also wrapping around their mouths, making them moan and fall to their knees suddenly, while trying to free themselves.

"Uuuuh s-some peace, finally... I hate our voice."

Rick got up from the ground, where the wires had laid him down and rubbed his hands as he turned towards them, still half naked. The two looked at him shocked and displaced, totally immobilized: every time they made some form of resistance, an electric shock came to dissuade them.

Rick bowed his head, looking at them, smiling benevolently: "What? I would have been really disappointed if it had been so easy, wouldn't I...? "

He leaned over to the two of them, placing his hands on his knees like someone who wanted to talk softly to a child. The two Ricks looked at him terrified, tremendously different from how they were until just before.

"... Do you know what I like even more than being bottom?"

Rick grinned.

Oh, they knew it.

Ricks knew everything.

Especially about a Rick.

**Thank you Rickcest Rights for this drawing about my fic!!! <3**   
**<https://twitter.com/RickcestRights> **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you minikyuum (https://twitter.com/minikyuum) for trusting me and entrusting me with this beautiful commission! It's my first Rickcest, so it was a great challenge and I hope you enjoyed it so much!  
> The Rick in the white tuxedo belongs to innstitches (https://twitter.com/innstitches)


End file.
